Sailor Cuties
is a fictitious anime and manga series that appears throughout the ''Yo-kai Watch series''. It is heavily based on various like and as the characters themselves resemble them in a way. Hailey Anne has taken a liking to this franchise, to the point of her rambling on about the series or getting upset over a piece of sold-out merchandise. List of Characters Sailor Heart is the leader of the group. She wears a pink skirt with white at the stomach up to the neck. Sailor Serenity is second-in-command. She is dressed in blue. Sailor Soleil is the third member of the group. She wears a yellow outfit. Bah Guy is the main villain of the franchise. He seems to resemble Tuxedo Mask. List of Media Untitled Live-Action Film Little is known about the film, except that Jibanyan mentioned it would come "next year" and that the actresses would be played by members of Next HarMEOWny. In Volume 8 of the manga, it is stated that the movie made over one billion dollars. Sailor Cuties' Valentine's Day Manga Limited-edition Sailor Heart figurine This is merchandise that Hailey Anne wanted at the beginning of Yo-kai Watch 3, EP077, and Yo-kai Watch Volume 8. Profile Yo-kai Watch anime series The debut of Sailor Cuties was at [[EP077|''Usapyon Is Here!]], when Hailey Anne was lining up to buy a limited-edition Sailor Heart figurine. Much to her disappointment, the figurine was sold out. After she buys a "space watch" that turns out to be a Yo-kai Watch U Prototype, she learns about Usapyon. After Hailey Anne rejects Usapyon's request to look for Doctor Hughly, the Yo-kai offers the same Sailor Heart figurine that was sold out at a shop, causing Hailey Anne to immediately accept his request. Later on, a boxed figurine (likely the one Nate bought earlier) appears in the bedroom, and Jibanyan claims they're making a live-action Sailor Cuties film with the Next HarMEOWny members as actresses. In EP092, Usapyon and Hailey Anne go to an electronics store to find out about Count Zapaway's death. While Usapyon looks for clues, Hailey Anne messes around with some electronics, with some resembling weapons used in the Sailor Cuties series. In EP107, it was Valentine's Day. For the occasion, Hailey Anne wanted to make some chocolate for Bah Guy, the fictitious villain. Even though Usapyon worked as the taste-tester, Hailey Anne decides to put in a lot of unnecessary ingredients to the point of force-feeding the Yo-kai. Usapyon, however, disagrees with the taste, and Hailey explained that she was using the ingredients from ''Sailor Cuties' Legendary Valentine's Manga. In the manga, Sailor Heart worked so hard to make the chocolate for the boy she had a crush on, but an unnamed villain steals the chocolate before she could give to her crush. After Hailey Anne explained the plotline of that story, she decides to take it even further by adding ingredients from other cooking manga like chili peppers, mustard, wasabi and even habanero sauce. Usapyon disagrees with the idea and begs Hailey to use a simpler chocolate recipe before being force-fed again with the chocolate, causing him to go into Invader Mode. Afterwards, Hailey Anne ends up delivering the chocolate to the local television station, despite Usapyon warning her about any human that could consume it. Later on, the local news station reported that the villain Bah Guy received three truckloads of chocolate, making Usapyon feel shocked about the villain being pure fiction. Hailey and Usapyon goes to see Sailor Cuties live at a stage show in EP133. Various Yo-kai like Peppillion and Happierre make the villain act joyful, Spoilerina spoiling the climax of the stage play, and Blazion getting the host determined. They also inspirit other characters like Sailor Heart, who makes herself act suspicious after she gets inspirited by Suspicioni, Sailor Soleil acts all rebellious by getting inspirited by Roughraff and Sailor Serenity gets all cheerful when she gets inspirited by House Partay. Moments into the show, Bah Guy suddenly gets the ability to fire snowballs with help from Blizzaria and the trio gets the ability to use their electrical powers thanks to Statiking, Papa Bolt and Statikid. The backstage director gets all disappointed, because the show didn't go the way she wanted it to be. Despite all of the trouble that have happened, everyone else in the audience like it, including Hailey Anne and Usapyon. Yo-kai Watch 3 In a similar manner to the anime, Hailey Anne receives the Yo-kai Watch U2 when she tried to buy the Sailor Heart figurine. In Chapter 3 of Hailey Anne's story, within the illusory landscape created by Hoaxy-Coaxy, just as Hailey Anne sets to confront the Boss Yo-kai, the trio of Sailor Cuties appear complete with their trademark poses. Much to Hailey's surprise, the three heroines ask for her help to stop the illusory world and even turn Hailey Anne into Sailor Psych, in a manner reminiscing those of magical girls series. After Hailey Anne, with help from her Yo-kai friends, defeats Hoaxy-Coaxy, Sailor Cuties, along with the illusory world, vanish. Trivia *The first part of the Japanese name translates to "Cosmic Pretty Girls" (宇宙美少女 Uchū Bishōjo). **The name is similar to that of the Chinese-South Korean girl group WJSN (also known as Cosmic Girls); especially when it is written in Chinese characters (宇宙少女), though this is likely a coincidence. *Sailor Cuties is a parody of the magical girl genre, most notably . The naming scheme of the individual Sailors, also point to . **Sailor Heart could be a reference to Cure Heart from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, also known as Glitter Heart in Glitter Force Doki Doki. **Sailor Serenity is not named after a Cure, rather Princess Serenity, the pre-incarnation of Sailor Moon in . **Sailor Soleil is possibly named after Cure Soleil from Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. However, since Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure premiered February 3rd, 2019, and Yo-kai Watch 3 was released in Europe on December 7th, 2018, and in America on February 8th, 2019, this was probably a coincidence. **The color schemes also point to being a Pretty Cure parody. Most series, specifically Happiness Charge Pretty Cure start with a pink, blue, and yellow girls, and add a purple girl mid-season. This is reflected in Chapter 3, when Sailor Psych, a purple girl, is added to the team. **The first two Pretty Cure series had three members as opposed to five like Sailor Moon and her inner guardians. **The dialogue in Yo-Kai Watch 3 about Hailey Anne being awoken as their fourth member, Sailor Psyche is similar to how Sailor Moon and the inner guardians didn't know their true identities. *The way the three protagonists are depicted could be a reference to the American animated series called The Powerpuff Girls, which was adapted into the Japanese anime series . Unlike the original series, which was essentially a super hero series, Powerpuff Girls Z was a magical girl anime. **Coincidentally, the character design for Powerpuff Girls Z was done by Miho Shimogasa, who also worked on, among other magical girl anime, Sailor Moon. In other languages * Italian: Sailor Belle/Sailor Sophia,Sailor Grace,Sailor Vera Category:In-universe Media